Inferno
by Batya000
Summary: This story is about love, yes. It is about love.


**AN/** DARK-FIC (Finally lol) or Grey-fic whatever is fine. Come on :V I haven't written something dark in ages so give it a try. Sorry for Grammar mistakes, misspellings, typos etc…. I don't think this one has as many? It's very short.

I will ask you to read this beyond what I've written (lol) I mean, this fic is short because it's meant to be interpretation material rather than what I've… well done with it. This means a great advance to me because it came out how I meant it to. Don't fret, read this one slowly, and see beyond it. I will also upload a Fluff-fic today, to make up for it :V

Another song fic, hmmm it's like Aksel's POV, name is The Darkest Part by RED. So read the lyric then story, on and on, how it's supposed to be (I put the lyrics there), but like the song itself gives off a lot of ambience to this fic :VVV Also this is uh, I imagine set in antique Nordic-dungeon times? It's not as relevant. Everything takes place in a cell.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **INFERNO.**

 _You track the doubts of my soul  
Until you found it  
The darkened room locked away  
I let you in_

Aksel couldn't say he was feeling anything more than the crude disbelief of being betrayed by the person he shared his life with. He was a criminal, yes. A serial killer, yes. But he didn't feel he deserved to be exposed, less snitched by Jazz. He was now behind the bars that awaited his corpse to rot and Jazz was in front, outside, free.

Stoic, disgustingly unrepentant.

"I once told you," He hissed, his now dirtied hands gripped the oxidized bars in powerlessness, "I fucking told you I was the motherfucking devil."

Jazz' eyes were still passive, his face was unmoving, almost revoltingly cold, Aksel was sweating and he couldn't keep his teeth from gritting. Jazz finally spoke "Well, have luck justifying your ill mind with that childish excuse."

Aksel's eyes widened in steep fury, "this isn't for the jury!" his shackled hands made the bars tremble "Jaaz!"

Jazz smirked, "Is it for me? This is where you belong. Welcome to your fucking hell."

"How could you do this to me?" Inside the cell it smelled like dirt.

"This is the hell you've created."

 _You looked inside then you turned away  
My makeshift savior  
He left me right here in my chains  
But still I whisper  
Still I call you_

Jazz reached through the bars, his hand landed with jesting power to the nothing, Aksel made sure to retract, the bitterness expressed itself through Jazz' lips "Can you blame me? We are both disgusting."

Aksel was in disbelief. Jazz leered, venomously so, his voice came out soothingly "A villain like you shouldn't blame bastards like me. Think it this way," his hand withdrew, "I'm doing you a favor, I'm sending you home."

"You are a fucking snitch."

"For this, I'm motherfucking _gold_ ," At his voice, Aksel's fist hit violently one of the bars, Jazz stepped back but didn't keep silent, "I believed you when you said you were the devil reincarnated. Take it as a compliment." Jazz simpered, "You'll go straight to hell."

"I will fucking wait for you."

"Please do." He moved his hand in dismissal, "I'm sure I'll be there, but…" he goofed, "not yet. I think I'm not ready."

Aksel's eyebrows creased, he shook his head yet again. "Why?" his face lowered for a second, his mind was trying to decipher Jazz' last stunt "You were the only person I ever truly loved…." He was in mordant skepticism, memories assaulted his thoughts. He just couldn't comprehend it "Why?"

"I want absolution." Jazz said simply, beckoningly mysterious. Aksel's face went up straight, their eyes connected brazenly "Giving up the truth about your serial crimes gives me that. It gives _us_ that."

 _I never wanted you to see  
The darkest part of me  
I knew you'd run away  
I waited, but you never came_

No, no, no. Aksel moved his head again. No, no, no. Jazz did not give up on him. "Absolution." He repeated, his forehead pressed against brass. "Who will give you that?" his eyes remained closed and his teeth bared, "God?"

"You."

It became darker. His wrists felt sore as his fists gripped the bars with inhuman force, he was not in the required disposition to unveil Jazz' summoning significances. He draped his mind in stoicism, denial and anger, he wanted to know how lonely was him all along.

"Was anything even real," his eyes opened, masted with grieving aloofness, "did you ever care for me?"

"It was. I fucking did." For Jazz it was even useless to question it, he grinned "I wasn't with you just because you fucked me good."

Aksel hissed, that made it nastiest "You are a scum."

"Well," he pointed, mulishly loathsome "I'm not shackled and behind bars for being one."

A minute passed and silence settled, disbelief was dissipating and the lark voice of his lover became a synonym of betrayal. Aksel felt devastated.

"Jazz, you landed me here, tell me this isn't real."

"No," he smirked, Jazz' heart palpitated through annihilated will "You landed yourself here."

Jazz continued, "What," he scoffed, acrimoniously "you don't think you deserve this?" his question went unanswered, "Aksel you were the most wanted serial killer in Denmark, you did horrendous things," stress made him tense, "I think you do."

Another agonizing minute of stillness pressed their hearts to constriction, Aksel gripped the bars as sturdily as his knuckles could endure, he only had one opinion, "I deserve this, but not from you."

"Because we fucked?"

Aksel growled, "because I fucking loved you."

"Ah," Jazz sighed, his eyes were watering "I don't think _you_ ever told me that."

 _So afraid to be alone  
I tried to let you go  
And still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me_

"We lived together."

Jazz' teeth clenched before snapping back, "Do you think I deserved that? Do you think I was happy knowing you just dismembered someone? What kind of fucked up logic you have Aksel?"

"I tried my best to make you happy."

"I asked you to stop," his voice unrestrainable, Jazz felt acerbic "yes I'm a fucking snitch but I saved lives."

"What do you feel like now? You? A fucking hero?" Aksel's azureous eyes became hazardous slits, "You are marked with my fucking seed, you are just as disgusting as I am."

"I'm going to hell sure," Jazz laughed, he wasn't being sarcastic "Yes, I may be fucking sick. But I don't want to stand as low as you. See this is the way you wanted it, the world will feel happier and will finally sleep well once they all know the most violent criminal is set behind bars."

Aksel groaned diverted, "Come on since when you give a fuck about others, you motherfucking snake?"

"I'm granting myself some change." Jazz offered cheerily. "I am saving souls, even the most defecated ones."

"Which ones? A savior to whom?"

"Mostly to you."

 _It's my decent to know your pain  
It's watching all I believed fade away_

It was torturous.

"Heh," he shook his head, "you lied to me, all this time you said you were happy with me."

"Oh I was. I was, yeah," he decided "But, I wasn't happy to lose you every time you craved to murder."

"Jaaz-"

"I wanted to fix you, I wanted to fix it," he was firm, "But then it rotted to hell and I even started fearing for my own life. For yours. Your sanity slipped away Aksel, long ago. What does it matter to want you? Why does it change it? For me it doesn't change it."

"Because of you I'll spend the rest of my life behind bars."

"Oh no you won't." Jazz then shrugged nonchalantly, "-I asked for one condition, you get death sentence if I speak."

 _Half traitors and fools  
Half beggars and thieves  
Which mask will you choose?  
What is underneath?_

"You didn't."

"I did. You are like an animal with rabies, no way to control it and it hurts people, it hurts the one that holds it. The only way to fix you is have you gone."

"Wow, a true hero." Aksel clapped.

"This won't make me less twisted. For instance, I'm doing what's right."

Aksel growled, "How is this right?!"

"Think it this way, between your actions and mines, this is the one that proves that I love you."

 _So afraid to be alone  
I tried to let you go  
And still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me_

"How?" Aksel moved his head, "I was the one who wanted to make _you_ happy…. Somehow…"

"You are sick Aksel…" Jazz inferred, distantly "You needed help but I guess now that it just wouldn't be enough," The crooked smile came off as an astringent wretchedness, Aksel sensed misery "I wasn't enough either. You had other addictions."

 _Jazz what have you done?_

Aksel convinced himself that they could have fixed these doubts by themselves, Aksel felt desperate to hold him and talk him down, "I was only addicted to you."

"Torturing and killing isn't close to what defines me. I may be fucked up but being fucked up made me love you in the first place. I'm not a fucking murderer."

"How dare you." His heart was broken.

"It was sexy at the beginning… then it got scary."

 _Am I the black state of your perfect life  
Am I the darkness that you need to hide  
It covers you, it spills over you_

"Well that's sort of fucked up too isn't it?"

Jazz nodded, "Yes, first it was like, hell I'm fucking panting against this fucking murderer. This is hot." Jazz smirked gloomily "I never thought anything besides the sex."

"Then you never loved me."

"Oh I do."

Aksel growled, tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes "I fucking hate you."

"Perhaps. Now have luck in hell, I guess you'll be back to where you've come from. I'll follow straight, but let me sin some more in this place, I'll have you fuck me once we see again."

Their eyes locked again.

And as if silence conveyed their intentions clearer than what their words could defend, their shattered hearts started piecing back together.

Aksel suddenly smirked, he decided he didn't lose, he didn't lose Jazz either "Sounds like a plan."

Aksel decided his deed in this earth was done.

And he decided it was perfect.

"Oh you see?" Jazz sneered, "Every day I think how we can be eternally bounded."

"Yeah, I see so," he nodded, he suddenly understood "you make me proud."

"Yeah and I still think you are sexy."

Aksel snorted, bitterly amused "I'll see you in hell Jaaz."

Jazz reached for his face through the corroded bars, their lips pressed almost hungrily.

 _I never wanted you to see  
The darkest part of me  
I knew you'd run away  
I waited, but you never came_

 _So afraid to be alone  
I tried to let you go  
And still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me_

…

"Don't you ever forget how much I fucking love you Aksel."

"I won't," he assured, "I love you too."

Jazz nodded and stepped back. He finally turned to leave, both sighed silently, it would be the last time they would see each other's face.

"Jaaz."

"What."

"Don't be a coward and live."

"Fuck you," The sound came off weak, he knew Aksel knew "I'll do whatever the fuck I please."

Jazz left without seeing behind and as they grew apart, both realized it would be the last day of their lives, at least in that corrupted gravel that was their existence.

O

O

O

O

 **AN/**

I think I like this type of scrambled dynamic between them, mostly because it's always something more than what it is written. The story goes way further than what they briefly speak, I told myself I wouldn't write a long-ass fic about their emotions between each interaction because it would kill the initial intention of the fic, so I left it with almost only dialogues.

I think I managed to make you think twice about each of their emotions/intentions throughout the story and for each of them. I didn't mean to villainize anyone, I think both have something to say and feel about the other and I think both are somehow valid in their own perspective and though I made sure to distance myself from writing perspective, I hope you were able to read through it.

First impressions aren't always what's remarkable about them, dialogue-wise. Jazz is stubborn in a _very_ negative way in this story and the inability to cope with this /might-have/ lead both to this unfortunate ending. And well, Aksel is obviously a _very_ sickly person and he also trapped them, contributed to drown _both_ in his own gruesome mind and will.

This story is about love, yes. _It is about love._ It's also meant to show you two confused people struggling by the undying affection they hold for the other and what's best for both. I hope it was understood that way and you could see beyond the 'betrayal' part which is more of a _rescue-deed_ in my opinion. I wanted this to be _both_ character's personal Inferno.

You may ask about the ending and I think it's meant to show two people finally connecting and truly bonding throughout and after their inner struggles (their inferno), the last reference about two deaths means how impossibly _unbearable_ the result is diagnosed to be and how self-destructive it might be to do the right thing in a primary selfless way such as this case.

No, I don't think Aksel could have fixed himself, as well as Jazz with his own persona. Which just ends fairly for both. It's a very unorthodox way of handling the doomed, but I guess it's very human to be desperate and I think Jazz felt desperate to fix it all.

I wanted to write a puzzle-like fic about how sad and miserable it is to destroy someone you love for their own sake. For the sake of you and others. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and since my idea was very fresh, I wrote this in a couple of hours. I know this is not pink story and is not everyone's cup of tea so that's why is very short. Also I didn't want to make their emotions as water-clear and wanted some interpretation going on. But just to clear the mud, this is not a hate-love story. There is no hate going on.

Overall I'm happy with their dialogues and the nature of the story. I will upload another fic which is even shorter than this just for the sake of fluff and wholesome romance. I hope this story wasn't as hard to interpret and was somehow enjoyable. I loved writing this as much as explaining my point of view at the end.

Also you may say it wasn't as complicated and very basic lol then maybe I didn't write enough and should have made it longer with more perspective displayed. My apologizes. It if went like I didn't want to then I am planning to write a second part which is before the mental catastrophe and this unfortunate ending. I already have a name and 500 words done.

Also this is a song-fic? Not because it was straight up based off of a song in this case "The darkest part of me by RED" but because some of the lyrics are fitting through Aksel's mind (POV) Also, the band is old-school Dark Rock like Linkin park, Breaking Benjamin and Three days Grace and some pop-rock elements like Nickelback and The Rasmus and if you enjoy these sounds you might like this band, mostly because it still uploads bad-ass music as of 2018.

If not then just listen to Darkest Part because it fits :'v

See you till next time.

Batya000


End file.
